


Together for the night

by Symboticlovers (Stonathanstans)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, implied ot4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Symboticlovers
Summary: Dan and Venom bond





	Together for the night

A little fluff that I tried not to turn into smut

“He wants to spend some alone time with you.” Eddie looked Dan in the eyes, searching for a sign that he okay with this. “He’s spent time with Anne, with me and since we are all in this together and you’re just as much a part of this as any of us he wants to spend some bonding time with you. If you want.”

“What if we aren’t a match? What if he kills me?”

**I will not. I will make sure if that.**

“He says that he won’t. I don’t know what that means but he will make sure that everything is okay. Alright?”

Dan nodded. “Okay.”

Eddie pressed a soft kiss to Dan’s cheek.

As he did, he felt Venom slither out and engulf Dan.

**I’ll make sure that he’s okay Eddie. Go and spend time time with Anne.**

Venom grinned with a kiss to Eddie’s lips.

                                         *

“This feels…” Dan couldn’t get the words out but Venom knew what he was going to say.

**The power is a lot. We can do anything that you want as long as I’m inside of you.**

**Your mind is thinking about sex.**

Dan blushed. “Uh, okay. I mean…”

Dan shook his head. “Yes. I mean the words that you used and whatever but you know I’m okay we are supposed to be bonding.”

**And I’ve learned a lot about you. Such an interesting person. Eddie and Anne love you a lot. I love you as well.**

“Can I kiss you? I’ve seen you kiss Eddie, and even Anne but I’ve never— you’ve never kissed me.”

**I didn’t think that would something that you wanted. You always seemed scared of me.**

“No. Never.”

Venom’s in front of Dan, seconds and he’s kissing Dan.

It’s different.

And Dan likes it.

He doesn’t know why they didn’t do this earlier.


End file.
